In Sickness and in health
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve and Danni are partners through thick and thin but sometimes even the strongest of partners could be tested given the right circumstances. (Steve x female Danni (OC) )
1. Snippet One

In sickness and in health

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

**The characters of Rosie Lange, Riley King, Jack O'Connor and David Williams do belong to me though.**

**I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

**Welcome to in sickness and in health.**

**This is just a group of snippets based on either Steve or Danni being ill or injured in some way and how the other reacts. Most of the snippets will be short, some will be long and there's no strict updating schedule for it at the moment.**

**I've been in a slump recently due to ill health so I'm just glad that I'm writing again. I'll be trying to complete my work in process with the aim of hopefully updating something once a week base on my health.**

**Please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

**Steve and Danni were partners through thick and thin but sometimes even the strongest of partners could be tested given the right circumstances. (Steve x female Danni (OC) )**

Chapter Summary

"**Danni, if you've ever cared anything about me or the rest of the team then please, please go and speak to your partner and get him to go home before he infects the rest of us with whatever plague he's currently incubating."**

Overall Romance

**Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

**Others to be mentioned**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

Other note

**Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

* * *

Snippet one

* * *

"Danni, if you've ever cared anything about me or the rest of the team then please, please go and speak to your partner and get him to go home before he infects the rest of us with whatever plague he's currently incubating."

Danni Williams looked up from the case file she was reading to see Kono Kalakaua standing in the doorway of her office, a look on her face which was torn between frustration and annoyance.

"Steve has the plague?" Danni repeated absently, raising an eyebrow at the loud sigh that her response caused.

"You've gotten way too caught up in your paperwork again Danni if you haven't noticed that Steve has been ill all of today, the boss man is miserable and in turn he's decided to make all of your lives miserable. We all know that you're the only one who has any chance of getting through to him so go to him and make him see sense. I've a date this weekend and no desire to be ill for it just because the boss is too stubborn for his own good." Kono stated, crossing her arm over her chest.

"Okay, okay Kono" Danni said, holding up her hand in a peaceful motion. "Relax, I'll go and speak to him now and try and make him see some sense. If he's as ill as you say then he shouldn't even be here today. The last thing we need right now is for the rest of the team to come down with whatever it is he's managed to catch."

"Thank God, I told the others that we could rely on you. I'll let them know, good luck, let me know how it goes. He's bound to listen to you" Kono said, her face brightening.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Danni responded ruefully as she pushed herself to her feet, locking her computer out of habit before she moved around the desk and headed out of the door, patting Kono on the arm as she passed the younger woman.

Danni glanced around the main bullpen absently, surprised to see it was empty before she stopped at Steve's door, staring it for a second before she knocked on the door and entered without waiting for him to call out. She closed the door behind her and turned to face her partner, her eyes widening when she took in his pale complexion and the look of sickness in his eyes as they came up to look at her.

"Hey" She said softly as she moved towards him, stopping on the other side of his desk. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why would anything be wrong with me?" Steve snapped back, his voice gravelly and rough in a way which made her wince in sympathy.

"Because right now you sound like death warmed up" She replied briskly, ignoring the growl he made at her. She moved towards him again, stopping beside him and reached out, placing the back of her hand against his forehead, a frown coming to her face when she felt how warm and clammy his skin felt.

"I'm fine." He said, pulling away from her, glaring down at the open file on his desk which was still on page one.

"You're not fine at all." She replied with a shake of her head at him. "You're burning up Steve, your eyes aren't focusing properly and you're snapping at everyone including me. That is not normal for you, at least not to this level" She corrected herself. "Log out of the system and get up, I'm taking you home and making sure you stay there."

"I can't just get up and leave the office Danno, we have work to do not to mention I have a call with the Governor this afternoon. All of those things require me to be in the office not at home. Now I appreciate your concern for me Partner but it's misplaced this time because as I said, I'm fine." He stated, his eyes narrowing in the stubborn expression which made her sigh, knowing that her job had become just that much harder to do.

"Steve, I want you to listen to me. You are too sick to be here right now regardless of what you believe. You aren't doing anyone any good right now, I doubt you've even started on your paperwork and have probably been staring at the same page since you've got here." She remarked, patting her hand on top of the large stack of files in his in-tray. "On top of that, you're probably infectious and therefore are risking infecting the rest of the team with what you have, which I'm sure is that last thing you want. I can take care of anything which comes up here including your call with the Governor and I can run any case which may come through. Isn't this the reason you made me your second in command, for situations like this?"

Steve stared at her for a moment before he looked away, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment as though he was in pain.

"Danni, I…"

"Just trust me Steve okay, I'm the mother of an eight-year-old, I know when someone is genuinely sick and you are genuinely sick right now. You need medicine, liquids and bed rest, not a phone call with the Governor which I can easily take for you."

For a moment Steve remained silent, staring hard at her before he sighed, his shoulders slumping down.

"Fine, I'll go home for the time being, but I want you to promise me that you will call me if you need me for anything." He said, reaching out as though he was going to grab her wrist before he stopped himself, dropping it instead.

"Good, now log out and I'll drive you home, you shouldn't be driving in your condition." She said, clapping her hands together as she took a step away from him.

"Won't you get infected?" He asked her as he came unsteadily to his feet.

"Possibly but we'll make sure the windows in the car are wide open and you can put some adhesive gloves on while we travel, its normally through touch its transmitted." She told him, smiling when he gave her a long look. "What's with the look, I just told you that I know the symptoms due to Grace which means that I know how to deal with it as well. You're in safe hands with me" She promised him, giving him a wink before she turned and headed to the door. "Get your gloves on and I'll meet you at the elevator okay, I just need to tell the others about what is going on and then we'll get going. Have you any medicine at home?" She asked him, sighing when he shook his head at her. "Okay, we'll stop off at the local pharmacy as well, you're going to need to take something, that's for sure."

"Danni, I can take care of myself, you should stay here and…"

"Not another word Steven, if you could take care of yourself then you would have called in sick this morning, since you're here then it means that you can't." She pointed out before she smiled at him. "Head to the elevator and leave everything to me." She told him again, before she headed out of the office, quickly informing the team on what was happening before she towards her own, somehow, she had the feeling she would be needing her laptop.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


	2. Snippet Two

In sickness and in health

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

**The characters of Rosie Lange, Riley King, Jack O'Connor and David Williams do belong to me though.**

**I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

**Welcome to the next snippet of this story.**

**This chapter is set a bit in the future so you'll see little glimpses of things to come in the main saga eventually.**

**I have been doing a lot of editing of stories at the moment so although it may seem like I've been quiet I have been working hard for you all. Once I've edited all the stories then I will be able to properly complete all my stories without having doubts about previous chapters!**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

**Steve and Danni were partners through thick and thin but sometimes even the strongest of partners could be tested given the right circumstances. (Steve x female Danni (OC) )**

Chapter Summary

**Danni Williams resisted groaning out loud with difficulty as she stepped outside of the building where the Five-O taskforce were situated and into the bright overhead sunlight which was beating down relentlessly on her. The sharp light making her already fragile head want to explode.**

Overall Romance

**Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

**Others to be mentioned**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

Other note

**Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

* * *

Snippet Two

* * *

Danni Williams resisted groaning out loud with difficulty as she stepped outside of the building where the Five-O taskforce were situated and into the bright overhead sunlight which was beating down relentlessly on her. The sharp light making her already fragile head want to explode.

She had been suffering from a bad headache all day, one which had resisted all the attempts she had made to banish it meaning that she would soon be stepping into migraine territory. The sensible thing for her to do would be to head straight home, take further painkillers and go to bed, blocking out as much as the light from her room as she could so she could simply rest but that option wasn't one which was available to her. Not when they were all in the middle of a complex case which would require them all to solve it. There was no time for her to have a headache and therefore she was simply going to have to keep quiet about it, grit her teeth and work through it, praying that the movement of the car wouldn't jolt her too much.

She jumped when she felt a large, familiar hand curl around her upper arm as an equally familiar voice spoke softly, cutting through her jumbled thoughts.

"Danni, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Steve" Danni lied, forcing a smile onto her face as she opened her eyes, instantly slitting them to try and block against the sunlight again. She swallowed hard as a sharp stab of pain hit her, causing her to bite down hard on the inside of her mouth and instead focused her attention on her partner, trying to disregard the fact that she had been unaware until Steve grabbed her that she had come to a complete stop or had shut her eyes at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, lets go and speak to the guy then."

"We're going to go and speak to a girl" Steve corrected her with a frown. "Monica Davis, the witness in the case who Jenna has just told us all about upstairs? Remember?"

"Yeah of course Monica Davis, the witness, that's what I meant to say" She agreed, aware of the fact that Steve's hand was still wrapped around her arm. She blinked when he leaned down, his face stopping close to hers as sharp blue eyes scanned her face, searching for something though she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Can I help you with something?" She demanded, taking an unsteady step back from him to put some space between them, having Steve that close to her was dangerous when she was in full control, having him that close when she felt off balance and in pain would be a recipe for complete disaster. "Let's go and speak to her then" Danni prompted when Steve remained silent, his gaze never leaving her.

"No" Steve said with a shake of his head. "I'll go and speak to her after I've taken you home to rest."

"Home?" Dani repeated, resisting the urge to glare at him with difficulty knowing that if she did then it would simply cause her more pain.

"That is what I said" Steve stated firmly, moving to her side, his hand dropping from her arm to instead rest on her lower back as he propelled her forward to where she had parked the car earlier, his large frame blocking her from the worst of the sunlight, the slight respite making her want to cry with relief.

"I don't know what you're talking about Steve, I don't need to go home, what I need to do is to go with you to interview the witness, she might be the key to us cracking this case wide open." She pointed out, stopping beside the car, she blinked at him as he unlocked the car and opened the door on her side of the car, holding it as his frame crowded hers.

"Get in the car Danni" He told her, his tone making it clear that it was an order which he expected her to obey and not to debate with him. Danni bit her lip as she slowly lowered herself into the passenger, wincing in pain as Steve closed the door after her, lingering beside it for a few moments. She watched as he moved eventually around the front of the car, his cell phone up to his ear, clearly speaking to someone. She hadn't heard the phone ring which meant that either he had made the call himself or she was more out of thing then she had initially thought.

"Fuck" She whispered to herself, hating that she felt the way she did.

Danni tilted her head on the back of the chair as Steve climbed into the car, his own gaze turning to her in concern, he searched her gaze before making a huffing sound. He reached down beside him, rummaging for something which he clearly found if the way his expression lightened slightly was any indication to go by. His hand reappeared, holding onto a pair of sunglasses which he held out to her.

"Put these on." He instructed.

"You've forgotten the magic word Steven" She shot back at him, resenting the tone he was using on her. The comment made his frown deepen.

"Put the sunglasses on please Danielle." He stated, an undercurrent of anger to his tone which she was too tired to understand.

"Fine" She muttered, reaching out and taking them from him. She put them on, sagging back in relief as the world darkened around her. She heard Steve mutter something under his breathe but she ignored it, breathing out a sigh of happiness when Steve put the air conditioning on full blast, the cool air washing over her making the pain in her head ease a tiny a bit further. "Let's go and speak to the witness now Steve" She instructed quietly, allowing her eyes to drift close and tried hard not to wince when Steve had to break suddenly. She must have drifted off because the next thing she was aware of was that the car was stilled beneath them and a there was a gentle touch on her cheek which she leaned into.

"Danni, wake up" Steve murmured softly from the side of her.

She blinked behind the sunglasses, pushing herself forward in the seat. She stared out of the window screen in confusion as she found herself confronted with the sight of Steve's house.

"Steve why are we at your house? In case you've forgotten we have a witness to talk to." She said angrily.

"No" He contradicted with a shake of his head. "I've already told you that I have to interview the subject, you're heading inside the house, taking some strong painkillers and getting some sleep."

"I'm at work Steven and I have a job to do. I've told you before that I was fine and I…"

"For god sake Danni, do you think I can't tell when you're ill and in pain? I can tell that you have a migraine which means that you are completely off your game right now. You're not fit to be interviewing anyone and you're definitely not fit to be at work. If this was any other member of the team then you would be the first person sending them home to recover so that is what I'm doing now. You're going to rest." He told her; a firm note to his voice.

"Even if that is the case, why have you brought me to your house rather than the place I live" She demanded back, bringing her hand to her forehead and wincing at the sharp slice of pain which seemed to stab at her brain.

"Because if I took you back to yours then you wouldn't be able to get any rest due to that demon dog that you have." Steve retorted.

"Roxie is not a demon dog Steven, she's lovely." Danni said, meeting Steve's gaze with a glare.

"Says you, we both know that the minute that you enter the house then she is going to be jumping all over you, jolting your head further and refusing to leave you alone, at least if you're here then you can properly rest especially as its Wednesday so Grace will be with her father tonight. You can just focus on getting better." He said.

"And what about Roxie? I can't leave her by herself Steve, she's a dog, she needs looking after, she'll need walking later on as well." Danni pointed out, watching as Steve's shoulders hunched up before he spoke.

"I'll pick up Roxie from yours and bring her here on my way home from work, I'll even take her for her walk later on if it means you resting." He said, tilting her head to look at her for a second before he pushed open the door and climbed out. Danni sighed tiredly as she slowly undid her seatbelt, glancing to the side of her when the door open and Steve's hand appeared in her sightline. For a moment she merely stared at it before she placed her hand in his, his fingers curling around her as he used the grip to help her out of the car. He let go of her hand and closed the door behind her before ushering her to the front door which he swiftly opened.

Danni ignored the urge to argue with Steve's plan knowing from the stubborn look on his face that it would be pointless to even try.

"I don't know why you don't like my Dog" Danni commented, frowning slightly at Steve as he led her into the house and up the stairs. "I mean you were the one who kept going on and on at me to get one in the first place." She pointed out to him.

"I told you to get a Dog which would protect you and Grace if the need for it arose. I did not mean for you to get a French Bulldog who is more likely to lick any intruder to death than attack them." He grumbled.

"I love Roxie, I wouldn't change her for anything Steve." She said quietly, not responding when he sighed at the remark. "Where are we going?" Danni demanded on a moment later, realising that Steve had led her to his own bedroom and towards the large king-sized bed.

"Climb in Danni" He said with a nod towards the bed.

"Climb in?" She repeated. "This is your bedroom Steve and that is your bed." She watched through wide eyes as he pulled back the sheets and took a step away.

"And?" He replied with a shrug at her. "This is the biggest bed in the house, so stop arguing with me and get in" He turned and moved to the chest of drawers and opened the top drawer, moving things around before he pulled out a t-shirt which he threw on the bed. "Put that on" He instructed.

"Steve I…" She began to say, her words trailing off when he turned and left the room, the same frown on his face which he had been wearing since they had left headquarters. Danni stared at the empty door for a moment before she took a step to the bed and picked up the t-shirt, her eyes landing on the Navy slogan on the front of it. Shaking her head, she hissed at the pain before she left the room and heading into the bathroom, she used the toilet, stripping out of her top and skirt and pulled on the oversized t-shirt before she gathered her belongings together and left the room, heading back into the bedroom, thankfully to see that it was still empty. She placed her clothes on the chair before she climbed into the bed, pulling the sheet over her with a thankful sigh.

As much as she hated to admit it, Steve was right, bed was what she needed right now and being able to spread out in the large bed was helping.

"Danni? I'm heading back to work. I've left some water and painkillers on the side so make sure that you take them, I've pulled the curtains as well so it will keep the majority of the sun out so rest. I'll be back with Roxie before you know it." Steve said gently.

She made a humming sound in response, sighing softly when she felt a tender kiss being placed against her hot forehead before it was gone and she was left in a peaceful world of darkness and silence.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


	3. Snippet Three

In sickness and in health

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

**The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

**The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

**The characters of Rosie Lange, Riley King, Jack O'Connor and David Williams do belong to me though.**

**I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

**Welcome to the next snippet of this story.**

**I have been doing a lot of editing of stories at the m**** in the future so you'll see little glimpses of things to come in the main saga eventually.****oment so although it may seem like I've been quiet I have been working hard for you all. Once I've edited all the stories then I will be able to properly complete all my stories without having doubts about previous chapters!**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

**Steve and Danni were partners through thick and thin but sometimes even the strongest of partners could be tested given the right circumstances. (Steve x female Danni (OC) )**

Chapter Summary

**Danni Williams lifted her hand and knocked on the door of her partner's house, glancing around her as she waited for him to answer the door. The two of them were meant to have met each other for lunch, the same as they did on every Sunday when her daughter Grace was with her father and yet Steve had failed to turn up. She had waited for him for twenty minutes before trying to call him, her concern increasing when he had failed to pick up.**

Overall Romance

**Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

**Others to be mentioned**

Chapter Romance

**Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

Other note

**Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

* * *

Snippet Three

* * *

Danni Williams lifted her hand and knocked on the door of her partner's house, glancing around her as she waited for him to answer the door. The two of them were meant to have met each other for lunch, the same as they did on every Sunday when her daughter Grace was with her father and yet Steve had failed to turn up. She had waited for him for twenty minutes before trying to call him, her concern increasing when he had failed to pick up.

It had taken her a moment to finish her coffee and throw down the correct amount of cash for it onto the table surface before she gathered her belongings and headed to her car, climbing in and starting the engine with only one thought in her head.

Find Steve.

She had driven as quickly as she could to his house and was now here and yet there was no reply to her knock, her eyes focused on his truck which indicated he should still be in unless he had gone for a walk or someone had picked him up.

Breathing out, she pressed the connect button on her phone again, bringing it to her ear listening to the rings. She moved forward slightly, pressing her ear against the wooden door, a frown coming to her face when she heard the familiar ringtone which Steve had assigned to her coming from within.

"That's it" She murmured to herself as she ended the call, reaching into her bag and rummaging through it for a moment before she pulled out her keys, moving through them before she selected the one which Steve had given her for his house. She used it, and entered the house, quietly closing the door behind her, her eyes scanning the living room, it looked messier than she was used to seeing but nothing which would indicate that anyone else had been in there other than her partner. "Steve, are you here?" She called out, tilting her head and listening hard, her eyes flickering to the staircase. She moved towards them, climbing up them quietly and making herself down the corridor and stopping outside the door which she knew led to the main bedroom.

She listened closely for any sound which might have indicated that Steve was in there and if he was alone because the last thing, she wanted to see was her partner having Sex with someone else but there were no sounds. Reaching out she grabbed the handle, hesitating for a moment before she pushed it open and stepped in.

The first thing which struck her was the heat in the room which hit her like a slap to the face, the second was that the curtains were still closed which given the time it was shouldn't have been the case. The third was that Steve was curled up in the bed, with only a sheet covering his lower body.

Danni moved towards the window, reaching behind the curtain and opened the window allowing some much-needed fresh air into the room before she turned to the bed in time to see Steve shiver slightly. She moved towards him and hunched down near him, making sure that she was out of lunging range, knowing that waking a sleeping SEAL was never a good idea.

"Steve, hey can you hear me?" She called out; her voice slightly raised. "Steve?"

Steve groaned, pulling the sheet over him with another shiver before his eyes opened up a crack and focused on her before they slid closed again.

"Danni" He murmured, his voice rough and gravelly making her wince at how bad he sounded.

"Hey you" She replied, moving closer to him now that he was awake and aware that she was there. "How are you? Is everything okay?" She asked him, reaching out and resting her hand on his shoulder, frowning when she felt how warm and clammy his skin felt beneath her fingertips.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes still closed as though he was having difficulty in opening them.

"It's Sunday Steve, we were meant to have lunch together, when you didn't call me or turn up at the restaurant, I got concerned and came over here to check on you. Are you unwell?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's Sunday?" Steve replied sounding confused for a moment before he quickly sat up, the movement unsteady.

"Hey, relax, try not to move so abruptly." Danni said, supporting him with her hands, her concern growing for him.

"I'm sorry, I must have overslept, give me a moment and I'll get dressed and we can head out. Did you eat already?" He asked, tilting his head towards her, his eyes coming open again and focusing on her, though she could tell that he was struggling to do that.

"I haven't eaten but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you're going to stay in bed and you're going to rest while I go downstairs and make you some tea to drink. You're ill and I can't see any sign that you've had anything to drink which means that you're probably dehydrated right now, lie back down and stay here until I get back." She stated as she came to her feet, glancing back at him when he wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Danni, I'm fine, just give me a moment and I'll be ready to go." He said, the undercurrent of stubbornness to his voice making her smile slightly as her concern lessened somewhat knowing that if he was still able to argue with her then he wasn't too bad, no doubt he just had a bad cold.

"You're not fine and we're not going anywhere, stop being stubborn and lie down and let me make the tea, you'll feel better once you've drank something. I've opened the window but do you want the curtains open or is the light bothering your eyes? Its like a sauna in here because for some reason the window was closed so I've opened it." She informed him.

Steve remained silent for a moment before he sighed, his eyes dropping from hers.

"The light is bothering me slightly." He admitted

"Okay, in that case the curtains will remain shut, lie back down and rest. I'll be back in a moment" She said, gently pulling her wrist from his grip, watching as he did what she said before she turned and left the room, heading back down the stairs and moving towards the kitchen.

She quickly made the tea, making a mental note to go out to the local shop for Steve as there was nothing really in the kitchen, indicating that the cold had struck her partner before he had a chance to do his usual weekend chores.

Finishing the tea, she picked it up and headed through the house and back up the stairs and back into the bedroom, thankfully to see that the room was already cooler.

"Here we go Steve, sit up if you can" She said as she moved to the bed, lowering herself onto it so she was sitting at the edge, near enough to Steve so she could support him if he needed it.

"Do I have to?" Steve moaned, the comment causing her to smile, the words reminding her sharply of her daughter who tended to say the same thing when she was ill.

"Yes" Danni replied firmly. "You need to get some liquid in you" Steve grumbled beneath his breathe but sat up, taking the mug which Danni offered him and stared down at it for a moment. "It's just tea, drink it and be careful because its hot" She said, reaching out without thinking and brushing her hand through his hair, her nose wrinkling up slightly when she felt the sweat against her fingers.

"Fine" Steve replied, blowing on the liquid and taking a sip of it, a sigh escaping him at the taste.

"Drink as much as you can but if you feel sick then stop." She advised, watching him closely before she reached out and took the mug when he held it out to her after drinking about half of it. She came to her feet and placed it on the side. "You should lie back down and get some rest. I'll be back shortly."

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as he laid back down, staring up at her.

"To the supermarket to get you some food since there is nothing in the house." She told him. "I won't be long, if you've kept the tea down then I'll make you something to eat. You need to keep your energy up after all."

"Danni, you don't have to do my shopping for me, I'll be fine." Steve told her.

"You will be" She agreed with a shrug. "But not for a few days. I've got no plans today so let me take care of you okay?

"Danni" Steve said, staring at her with a look she couldn't read.

"Danni nothing, we're partners, we're meant to take care of each other, so rest, drink your tea and let me do that." She said, reaching out again and resting her hand against his cheek, surprised when he tilted his head and nuzzled against her palm. She pulled back reluctantly, flashing him a smile when he looked at her. "I'll be right back" She said again before she left the room again and headed out of the house, closing the door behind her, making a mental note in her mind what to get.

Someone had to look after her partner, so it might as well be her.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it. **

**I really appreciate it**


End file.
